<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning by Touch by matan4il</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610618">Learning by Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il'>matan4il</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both are inexperienced with men, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Are you saying...?"</i>
  <br/>
</p><p><i>
Buck's smile shines and just like his bodily movements, it's somehow both fearless and shy, sexy and cute, so much so that if Eddie hadn't been in love already, he suspects he could have easily fallen for this man right then and there.</i>
</p>
<p>
Prompt fill asking for a fic where both Buck and Eddie are inexperienced with men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning by Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaBelous/gifts">YelenaBelous</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/gifts">from_nova</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to the beautiful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaBelous/pseuds/YelenaBelous">Yelena</a> for the prompt, I hope you like this fic! Also dedicated to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova">Nova</a>, whose birthday we're celebrating today! Many happy returns, darling, and nothing but joy! Lastly to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound">Toughpaperround</a>, for the amazing beta and never ending support! xoxoxox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding Buck's body naked and flush against his, Eddie notes that this is so different to having a woman in his arms. True, he's not the most experienced man in that area either, he settled down with Shannon pretty early on and hasn't seriously thought of dating anyone else since then. Even when she wasn't around, he still had the sense of being married and off the market. But there were a few girls before her, enough to mark the difference clearly.</p><p>
Buck is so much bigger, his muscles harder, his skin rougher, all things that Eddie's army-trained mind is set to think of as features of an enemy, a rival he must fight and subdue. But then he remembers that no, this is Buck, and all of this strength that his body conveys is Eddie's now, too. And the thrill that runs through him at that thought is different and all-encompassing, making his dick harder than he would have expected. It digs into the softness of Buck's thigh and the contrast between that and the taut musculature makes the new exploration of this body even more exhilarating. 
</p><p>
Not that Eddie has any idea what he's doing. Neither one of them does, to be honest about it.
</p><p>
Because neither one of them has ever so much as kissed a guy until this evening, when they were on Buck's couch and tipsily laughing into each other's face. A bit too close for safety, but Chris was sound asleep back home after one of the best days he's ever had, and Eddie couldn't bottle up his joy or sense of gratitude to Buck. Not even for the sake of caution.
</p><p>
They had gone skydiving.
</p><p>
Chris has had a lot of dreams that were challenging, but ultimately possible to fulfill with a bit of work and adapting. But skydiving? That was one dream Eddie didn't think he would be able to fulfill for his son, not until his best friend found a place that offered an indoors adaptive skydiving option. Seeing Christopher move through the air, somersaulting back and forth as if there was nothing to it, spreading his arms to the side and screaming with joy... Eddie would have never imagined he'd get to witness such a sight. And after that, sitting on Buck's living room couch, looking at the glint in the eyes of the man who made that happen, who could care about being careful anyway? Something that was always right under the surface was bubbling up to it. Eddie let himself get close, laugh without restraint and pine to kiss Buck.
</p><p>
Until he was doing exactly that. It wasn't planned, more like a slip from thought to action, from laughter to lips finding each other, the flavor of beer they shared mingling and then giving way to discovering each other's taste and the way Buck chuckles into the end of a kiss, the light that sparkles in his eyes. Eddie couldn't understand why they didn't go for this sooner.
</p><p>
Except he remembered and blurted out a part of the reason, apologetically. "I... ummm. I'm sorry, I've never been with a guy before."
</p><p>
Buck nodded. "Me neither."
</p><p>
Eddie stared at him for a second. "You haven't?"
</p><p>
"You're asking because of Buck 1.0?" A momentary grimace crossed Buck's face. "Yeah, I was kind of wild, but..." he looked down at where he was holding up his palm and was drawing a line across it with his thumb, then repeated that. "I was also running away from myself."
</p><p>
"You mean what Dr. Copeland suggested, about why you were sleeping with all of those women?"
</p><p>
"Yep. They were a way to get something close to what I needed without admitting what it really was, right?" Eddie hummed along, to distract from the little crack in his heart that's always there whenever he thinks of Buck, craving love and settling for sex, lying to himself that he doesn't want anything more than that. "Well, with guys I couldn't even admit that from time to time, I was checking them out. Can you imagine what my parents would say if I ever came out to them?"
</p><p>
Eddie slipped his hand over Buck's and soothed the restless thumb with a light caress. "I can't even imagine what mine would say if I tell them I'm attracted to a man for the first time in my life."
</p><p>
Buck returned the caress and watched as their fingers danced against each other. "You've never been into a guy before?" 
</p><p>
Eddie shook his head. After a beat, he added, "You're special."
</p><p>
And the way Buck's eyes flew up at him, big and begging for this to be true, there was only one possible course of action. Eddie took hold of the side of his face, stroking it with the tip of his thumb, and kissed him again.
</p><p>
Buck melted into that kiss. Everything in his body was looser, more responsive and malleable as Eddie raked his hands over it.
</p><p>
They made out on that couch like teenagers, rediscovering what it's like to taste another person, to get to touch them. Small gestures of contact at first, growing bigger and bolder. Buck's fingers carding into the hair above Eddie's nape, indicating with a slight pull that coincided with his moans when he was feeling particularly good. It was rough and tender in equal parts, going straight to Eddie's loins. In response, his hand traced a path to the seam of Buck's shirt, tugging at it lightly, asking for permission. The deepening kiss and the increased pressure of their bodies against each other gave it silently, leaving Eddie heady with it, wondering how he got so lucky.
</p><p>
Bed wasn't the natural next step.
</p><p>
It would have been, given how sure they both seem to be, how the push and pull between them appears to only fan the flames and make them seek more. But after their mutual confession of inexperience with men, Eddie was not surprised when Buck, halfway through slipping back to lie down on the couch, stopped and pushed himself up and away.
</p><p>
"Wait. Ummmm, just one..." he touched his lips, swollen and red and demanding to be kissed even more, looking lost for a second, as if some thought had guided him to stop, but he was too unfocused to remember what it was. Then he set his eyes on Eddie again, intense. "We don't have to. If you don't want to, if you're not ready, even if... if you never are, it's okay."
</p><p>
Which was very sweet in a sense, but really? Eddie's entire being was ready and screaming for it. He wrapped his arms around Buck's torso, drawing them back together. "I'm a little bit scared," he admitted. "I have no idea what to do or how to make sure that it's good, for both of us. But I do want to." He lowered his voice, "I'm so hard for you, I feel like I could explode." Buck swallowed at that, which made Eddie smile, a new form of satisfaction spreading inside him. "And I kind of like it, that this is a first for you, too. We can figure it out together. Maybe it'll make it more... I don't know. Ours?"
</p><p>
At that last word, Buck's eyes filled up with a glimmer so beautiful, reflecting how much that meant to him, that Eddie forgot to inhale for a moment. He had to draw in a breath and sharply, because before he could really process it, Buck was pulling him close, for another kiss. When their mouths connected now, it was more urgent, the awareness that they're both in and ready for this breaking the dam of their desire and sweeping them with it.
</p><p>
It wasn't long before they moved to the bed, though it was a journey. As each move of a limb demanded a caress, progress had to be made only in between kissing and every few steps required another shed garment that they scrambled together to get off and rid of. 
</p><p>
When they finally made it up the stairs and reached the bed, they tumbled into it in the same manner in which laughter had spilled out of them in reaction to the few bumps they had hit along their path.
</p><p>
And then they were looking into each other's eyes, and not laughing anymore. 
</p><p>
It became real in that way that only points of no return are. Staying completely still, it must have been no more than a few seconds of silent staring, but those were lasting a lifetime, encapsulating the past, with everything that Eddie had loved and lost, the present with Chris who kept him going when nothing else could, and with Buck, who came out of nowhere, bringing back color into his life and becoming so much to him that a word didn't even exist to describe it, and the future, with everything more that they might be to each other from now on.
</p><p>
And doubt set in, for the second time that evening Eddie felt like a teenager, except now it was terrifying, because what if they screw sex up and tomorrow, won't even be able to look each other in the eye? What would then become of all the things they already have between them, the ones that he no longer knows how to live without?
</p><p>
"What if we fuck this up?" he gestured between them and hoped it was clear.
</p><p>
Maybe he already doomed them by backing off now when he was so sure earlier.
</p><p>
But then Buck slowly closed in and touched the tip of his nose to the side of Eddie's, after a beat starting to move it back and forth soothingly. It was such a minute gesture of reassurance and comfort, intimacy of a brand new kind between them, that it was all that was needed to calm Eddie down. "I'm sorry that I hesitated," he sighed.
</p><p>
"I did as well, before." Buck's breath fell warm on the exposed base of Eddie's neck, shiver-inducing and perfect. "And you made it better. So... we keep helping each other. As long as we do it together, I don't think we'll get it wrong."
</p><p>
Eddie leaned back into Buck's touch. From up close, small details stand out. The shadow that his eyelashes cast over his blue eyes. The play with and against the light in there. That time when Eddie was leading the charge of the 118 into a burning factory, to lift the weight Buck was suffocating under. The border of his birthmark and how it's blurrier when he's blushing or his skin is flushed with heat. The moment when Buck stepped into Eddie's life with a solution for who could look after Chris, lifting the burden of being the only adult in his life trying to search for one.
</p><p>
"This..." Eddie bit down on his lip, "isn't just sex for me. I..." he got stuck, because he wanted to say it, Buck deserved to hear it, but reserved parents, loss and grief have made it difficult to say.
</p><p>
"I know. And you get why I do, right?"
</p><p>
They were so close, all Buck had to do was move his chin a bit and there he was, leaving a kiss on Eddie's lips.
</p><p>
What response could there possibly be other than returning it and following that up by complete immersion in the kiss? By drawing Buck in and embracing him, mind melting somewhere between their nude bodies making contact at last and their kiss turning into an all consuming heat, punctuated by writhing and half-muffled groans...
</p><p>
Holding Buck's body naked and flush against his throughout all of this is a completely new experience for Eddie and he's tingling with it everywhere along his skin, in every part of his brain that's screaming 'yes' and 'this' as if despite the novelty, he was made for this. For loving Buck in whatever way he can.
</p><p>
He's touching everything, the expansive shoulder blades that he's pressing his palms against, bringing their chests together, the curls at Buck's nape that he's lightly tugging on, before taking a deep dive along the lines of his body, down to where his torso dips.
</p><p>
Fuck, who knew a V line could be so sexy as Eddie runs his fingers along it? He's seen way too many men naked, between his highschool football days, his army training and firefighters showers. Buck naked in his arms is rewiring everything, setting fireworks along his nerve pathways when they kiss. 
</p><p>
It's hitting Eddie's brain like a drug, that there's nothing quite like being in love with someone because they're so incredible, incomparable to anyone else, and then getting to kiss them. To share with them. It's a high unlike any other and Eddie may not be experienced with men, but he's been around the block enough to recognize this rush's inescapability.
</p><p>
Just as he's giving himself over, resigned to chase this for the rest of his life if he's allowed to, Buck pulls away, sighing with content. He's relaxed and grinning when his hand finds Eddie's, interlaces their fingers and moves them jointly to his cock. 
</p><p>
It's a strange sensation, holding another man's penis. The length, the weight, the girth, even the texture, it's nothing like his own. But the initial mix of curiosity and awkwardness is pushed aside when Buck's dick twitches in Eddie's hand, a single droplet of pre-cum escaping it, along with a moan. A tilt of the head back and the eyes rolling closed complete the image and make it an irresistible one. It pushes all thoughts away, birthing pure want and instinct to push Eddie's fisted fingers along the shaft in his grip, back and forth, watching with fascination as Buck begins to fall apart, his own hand slipping away as his breath becomes more labored and a choked little 'oh God, please' escapes him in between the keen noises he's making.
</p><p>
Eddie swallows it up and basks in it like stepping outside into the warmth of sunlight after being in a cold room for too long. He remembers the things he likes and tries them out, adding a twist of his wrist on an upstroke here, a rubbing of his thumb against the tip at the end of a motion there. 'Fuck, yes!' Buck gasps, grabbing at Eddie's arm and digging into it. The swell of pride and delight that follows is the kind of pleasure he'd almost forgotten exists, stemming fully from making his partner feel good with little regard for his own satisfaction.
</p><p>
Eddie kisses the underside of Buck's jaw, the edge of his neck, the small indent at the junction of his clavicles. Every meeting of lips and skin is accompanied by a fresh taste and eager hums, while all along Eddie's hand never stops its ministrations. 
</p><p>
It's without conscious intent that he starts rolling his hips, rubbing them down into Buck's, who practically sobs under the pressure and leans up to kiss Eddie, grinding back up into him. He halts his movements, searching for a change in the act that can make it more... theirs. He reaches out and only resumes the stroking once he has a firm grasp on both dicks together. It's less comfortable, but the double friction that his cock is getting, from Buck's as well as from his own hand, is worth it. Images run through Eddie's mind, every daring, crazy rescue that they'd been on together, every stupid, brave decision that his best friend had made, every instance when he watched Buck walk out of the fire, untouched by it against all odds. That once when he was trapped under a truck and Eddie had to hold back and have faith that they hadn't lost him. It makes the very knowledge that it's the two of them having this together, that it's Buck he gets to feel, in his hand, against his dick, in their shared kiss, charge him up and spread throughout him, amplifying everything.
</p><p>
He doesn't see the clamping down on his hand coming.
</p><p>
"No!" Buck squeezes his eyes shut as his head falls back, his fingers tight and keeping them at bay. Then he turns his gaze back up at Eddie. "If you keep going, we're both going to come and I'm not ready for that. I want more, I..."
</p><p>
Buck falls silent, but where his words drifted off, his body takes over and continues speaking. He spreads his legs a bit under Eddie, touches the tip of their toes together, a gesture that's an invitation and a request simultaneously. 
</p><p>
"Are you saying...?"
</p><p>
Buck's smile shines and just like his bodily movements, it's somehow both fearless and shy, sexy and cute, so much so that if Eddie hadn't been in love already, he suspects he could have easily fallen for this man right then and there. 
</p><p>
"I've played with myself there before. It's nice. And I've imagined you more than once when I do that, wondered how you'd feel in there. I wanna find out. If you're also...?"
</p><p>
Eddie would run into hell for Buck. That's not a metaphor, he has run into burning infernos for this man before and he would again, in a heartbeat. Even more now, when new aspects of Buck are unfolding before him. So would Eddie want to give him anything he wishes for, any experience he desires? That's not even a question.
</p><p>
"Yeah," Eddie replies, voice small. Then he remembers he should return the smile and as he does, he's giddy with joy to see relief spreading on Buck's face. "Fuck yes," he adds for extra reassurance, because how can this dumbass doubt even for a second that Eddie would want everything with him?
</p><p>
"That's the general idea," Buck grins and okay, if they're back to banter territory, that's a good sign. It means Eddie must have done something right. He could lose himself like this and relish in that all day, doing nothing but taking in the way that smile reflects in those bright blue eyes, irrepressible twinkle and crinkled corners and all.
</p><p>
He could, but he won't. Buck reaches for the bedside table drawer, fishing out a small bottle of lube. He opens it with a flick of his thumb alone and reaches down for Eddie's fingers, pouring some out and massaging it over them. There's a frown that crosses Buck's face. He's probably not sure how much to use.
</p><p>
"Better safe than sorry," Eddie offers and more is poured out. They hold each other's gaze as the circular motions resume.
</p><p>
When Buck estimates it's enough, he closes and throws the vial away without ever breaking their eye contact. Then he grabs Eddie's digits and guides them to where he's spread out, open in a way that's lewd and beautiful in how strong it is, how unafraid. And it's not out of self assuredness, there's the clear presence of a question mark in the contraction of Buck's irises. This is an unknown. How to do this together, how it would feel. But he progresses anyway. He has faith in them, that they'll make this good, this act... as well as the new aspect to their relationship. It's remarkable, like everything else about Buck.
</p><p>
Eddie hisses when his fingers make contact with that ring of muscles, when he's on the verge of this major step for them. It's warm and pliant, continuing the extended invitation, and when Buck pushes one of Eddie's digits in, the ring alternates between giving way and sucking him in. It's addictive, this physical form of being wanted, but he's aware of it through his tactile senses alone, because they never stop gazing at each other. The further Eddie's finger goes, the wider Buck's pupils become and the more his mouth extends around a silent gasp. They're going slow, but he doesn't let up on the pressure, continuously pushing the digit that's making its way into him.
</p><p>
"Eddie," he comes to gasp audibly. "More."
</p><p>
It's going to be an addiction, the sounds, the sights, that request that's teetering between demand and begging. Who wouldn't want to fulfill it?
</p><p>
Eddie adds in a finger and watches Buck whimpering, senses him grinding his pelvis into the intrusion, sees him shutting his eyelids like it's all too much and has to be savored before it might evaporate. Eddie leans in and lays a peck on Buck's flushed cheek. "I love you," he admits in a low tone, before his brain and its reservations have the chance to come back online and put obstacles in his way.
</p><p>
Buck opens his eyes again, his body split around Eddie's fingers and glowing in its passion. "I love you, too." He clenches down on the digits inside him, grips back and kisses, and with a guttural, hushed cry that reverberates between their mouths, he spills his seed between them.
</p><p>
Eddie means to withdraw, to simply enjoy observing the afterglow, but with a slight tremor, Buck's hand stops him. "No," he insists, sliding a third finger in. He's looser, making it surprisingly easy now. "You're not inside me yet."
</p><p>
"But you just..."
</p><p>
"I did. And you didn't. This isn't going to be another relationship where you take care of others without anyone taking care of you, okay?" Buck knows him too well and Eddie's eyes prickle with the threat of tears. "Besides, I told you that I've been wanting to feel you inside for a while. I'm done wondering."
</p><p>
That's maybe the one thing that's better than having his needs seen, it's to be assured that their needs align. That they both get and give in equal parts. Eddie presses their lips together and his third finger gently deeper in.
</p><p>
When he moves all three in and out, it goes so easily and Buck spreads his legs even further apart, a wordless instruction. Eddie pulls out and asks, "Condoms, same drawer?" He gets a confirmation and with a slight stretch of his torso, a small packet that he tears into with his teeth. 
</p><p>
"Let me roll it on?" Buck requests. It has no right to be so tender, but it is and all Eddie can do is nod his agreement.
</p><p>
The fist that closes around the latex and rolls it down is amazing around his dick and he has to bite down into his lower lip to keep his excitement from prematurely building up. Once the condom is on, Eddie positions himself at the entrance. "You tell me if it's too much at any point, alright?"
</p><p>
Buck nods in response, his eyes looking down despite the whole sight being hidden from him, and it makes his eyelashes dance above his flushed cheeks. Eddie could fully forget himself in moments like this, but the thighs beneath him quiver, as if Buck is fighting his own impatience, and that's a reminder. They'll never be lost, not now that they've found their way to each other in every sense. 
</p><p>
Eddie puts his cockhead against Buck's opening, inclined in a little, and waits. For a few moments, they just breathe together like that, not moving, only holding onto each other as the muscles gradually make way for the weight placed against them. The slide in is slow and Eddie's mouth hovers partly open over Buck's, both of them struggling to calm down the pants brought on by how intense it already is. When the stretch is enough and the head is inside, the glide becomes slightly faster, but not so much that Eddie doesn't feel every bit of being engulfed by Buck. Fuck, it's sinful, how hot and tight it is down there, the firm hold and complete lack of any space between them, paralleled by their embrace.
</p><p>
It's a while before Eddie bottoms out, but then, he doesn't want to move yet. A part of him is scared to. The entry was gentle enough, but wouldn't pulling out hurt?
</p><p>
Buck figures him out immediately, like he always does, and grins at him. "You're going to have to move eventually."
</p><p>
"But what if...?"
</p><p>
"I'm not made of china. It's been good so far, right?" Eddie swallows and nods. "For me, too. So don't be scared. Move." Buck's grin falls away and the color in his eyes seems darker when he adds, "Show me what it's like when you fuck me."
</p><p>
And Eddie's hooked, half of his heart is beating in Buck's chest, he's sure of it, leaving him no choice but to abide. He retracts slowly and takes in the tiny changes in expression that pass across the gorgeous face beneath him. He drinks in the noises of pleasure and content by kissing the corner of Buck's mouth. Eddie drowns in the sensation of their bodies grinding against each other, from within and without, an infinity of contact points between them and all of those are sending fire throughout them.
</p><p>
The more he can tell that it's not just him plunging in, that Buck is also spearing himself back on Eddie's dick, the more confident he grows in picking up speed and rolling his hips to change angles. He's going by animalistic drive alone, and when a particular thrust tears a cry from deep within Buck, his torso half arching off the mattress, Eddie does his best to repeat it. It's still imperfect, but it's okay, because it's them, together and trying to find what's right.
</p><p>
To his surprise, he notes that Buck's erect again between them, digging his nails into the sheets, his cries becoming hoarse and broken, but he doesn't stop making small, encouraging movements... until he goes still and tense, coming untouched. It's a privilege to witness it, so when Buck's clenching down around Eddie, he has to fight, attempt to hold off his own orgasm, he's not ready to let go and close his eyes, miss out on even a second of this. But the stimulation all around him is too much and he loses, crashing into a climax and the following haze.
</p><p>
When he comes to, he's still inside Buck, resting on his chest, between his embracing arms. Eddie starts to pull out, he has a condom to discard, but discovers right away he's not allowed to. "No," Buck drops a kiss on the top of his head. "Not just yet, if you don't mind."
</p><p>
"Don't you?" Eddie wonders.
</p><p>
"Nah. I kinda like it. There's something sort of... whole about it."
</p><p>
Yeah, after what they did, he can definitely agree with that. But he still worries. "Please tell me you're not sore?"
</p><p>
"A bit," Buck chuckles, "but it's also nice, in a weird way."
</p><p>
Eddie relaxes at that and lays his head back down on Buck's chest. He can hear a faint heartbeat now and what beautiful music it is, the rhythm that keeps this man going. It's a lullaby, really and Eddie strokes his thumb against the side of Buck's torso to its pace. They could fall asleep like this, easily. Maybe they will. Or maybe they'll try again and see what else they can figure out together. It's still imperfect, yes. But they're together, finding their path to and with each other, learning how to be more than friends. 
</p><p>
They'll stutter for a while and, here or there, they'll come across a serious bump in the road, but they'll face it as a team, as the partners they seem bound to be. They'll make it work, because they both truly want it to. And that, in a way, is already pretty damn perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to send me feedback, prompts, questions, anything at <a href="https://matan4il.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>! And thank you in advance for any kudos, comments, etc. It's all so very appreciated and helps more than you know! &lt;33333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>